This application is to support a small, intensive meeting on the related problems of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (A.I.D.) and Kaposi's sarcoma. The meeting will be limited to forty participants and is designed to bring together clinicians, epidemiologists, and public health officers who are involved with these diseases to meet withmmunologists, virologists, and cell biologists drawn from the basic research community in an attempt to design new experimental approaches to these problems. The meeting will be held January 23-25, 1983 at the Banbury Conference Center of the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory.